Twisting Reality
by PT-chan
Summary: PT-chan was a bored muffin, so she wrote a random story about her, Danny, and a seriously trippy reality. See inside to find the result.
1. And Thus It Began

Hey all, PT-chan here with another kinda-sorta-possibly doomed story. This one is about six chapters planned out, and I have a bit more free time now, but me being the genius that I am, I went and got an F in History, so I'm probably going to lose computer privileges for a while. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise.

One of the reasons this will be coming out easier is because I'm writing from a me perspective. Yup, this is a self-insert, but not a Mary-Sue. Those who know me or have received a review from me know I am no Mary-Sue. I also apologize if any characters I borrow are blasphemously out of character, but I have an excuse that relates to the almost non-existent plot. Really, this should be under the general Crossovers category, but Danny's a much more major character than any other borrowed ones.

Now, I'm going to give you a fair warning: that PG-13 label isn't a pussy one. I'm not editing any of my personality out of this thing, and I have a _disturbing_ personality. This is unadulterated and uncensored. I actually might up the rating if it comes to it. Just a warning to you people, I don't wanna get angry e-mails from mothers.

Necessary Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Chobits, or anything else previously copywrited. I do, however, own the plot and myself.

_Twisting Reality_

A teenage girl sat at her computer, typing away at the keyboard as a story of her own twisted invention formed on the screen. "Gawd, I abuse Emmy so much…poor girl," she sighed, eyeing the cruel text with a bit of sympathy. "But she finds peace eventually…kind of." The girl leaned back, cracking her back as she did so. "Ack. That was painful."

"CAITLIN!!" the yell reverberated throughout the house. Quickly running through her head all the misdemeanors she had committed, Caitlin leaned over the small ledge that separated the partial upstairs story from the rest of the house. "Yeah, mom?" she called somewhat nervously.

"Get down here and take care of the recycling! It's been sitting there for two weeks!" Caitlin gave a sigh of relief; she was safe.

"Coming!" she shouted back, jumping down the winding stairs. "Stupid chores…" she muttered under her breath as she and her sock-clad feet skidded to a halt in the kitchen. "Just for one day…"

Her mother glared over from the couch. "What are you grumbling about?"

"Nothing," Caitlin assured her, gathering the bottles and cans up in her arms. "Just talking to the voices.

"Well, get a move on; Mark and Claire are coming over tonight." Before Caitlin could open her mouth, her mother added "I don't care what you're doing on that computer: you've been spending far too much time on it recently. You're going to socialize tonight."

Caitlin shot an icy glare out of the corner of her eye. _Jerk._ Quickly sorting the trash into the bins in the garage, she dashed back upstairs and leapt back into the chair. Immediately her fingers flew, creating a violent fight between a young halfa with numbered days and the unstable ghost of her abusive father. "Damn, I've been wanting to write this scene for ages!"

Thirty minutes and many cramped knuckles later, Caitlin laid back on her bed. "Stupid writers block. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it." She rolled over and pulled her pillow close to her, hugging it close to her chest. "Damnit, I hate my life right now. It's so…unexciting. Just high school drama and ten unfinished stories." She closed her eyes. "Just one day…just one day of adventure, of danger, even if only to put it back into focus. I wanna get out…"

"Someone called?" Caitlin's eyes snapped open to find a glowing green pair hovering just inches from her face. Danny Phantom grinned.

"Boo."

Caitlin scrambled back in a fair imitation of Hideki at the beginning of the second chapter of the first manga of Chobits; although she was about six inches from the wall and she hadn't technically woken up, but that's not the point. She stared wide-eyed at the fourteen-year-old ghost, blushing furiously. "Okay, um…are you a hallucination? 'Cuz I don't think I've had one before."

Danny laughed at that. "Nope, I'm real flesh and blood. Or something like that," he muttered to himself, staring down at his body. Caitlin giggled, claming down slightly.

"So, are you gonna fly me off into the sunset now?" she asked, fluttering her not-so-impressive eyelashes at the halfa.

"If you want me to," Danny said, settling to the ground.

Caitlin blinked and slid to the side of the bed. "So…you're my man-slave?"

"In a slightly less suggestive way," Danny said, walking over to her. "Do you remember that idea you came up with on the Mexican cruise last year?" Caitlin nodded. She'd had no way to really outlet her creativity, so she started making a story in her head where her pent up creativity had altered reality. "It's kinda like that; except you made a separate reality. In doing so, several of the characters you have in your head and a few you've seen in shows and such…for lack of a better word, _manifested_ there. Of course, those who are not your own creations are not perfect; since you cannot see into their creators minds, we have some flaws."

Caitlin mused over this. "Well, that would explain why you're so out of character." Danny laughed.

"I'm the version of Danny that you sometimes dream about. In occasionally disturbing ways I might add," he said with a look.

Caitlin smirked. "Blame hormones. Or the moon. Either will do."

Danny rolled his eyes, and then held out his hand. "Shall we go then?"

Caitlin's eyebrows rose. "Go?"

"You wanted a day off from reality, didn't you?" At her momentary hesitation, he added: "They won't even notice you're gone." She grabbed his hand and stood up. Danny went intangible, then flew the two of them out of the room into the clear night sky. Caitlin shivered a bit.

"Okay, going through a wall feels a LOT weirder than I imagined!"

Danny laughed, and they winked out from sight.

_End Chapter 1_

Reviews? Comments? Death threats? All welcome.


	2. A New Companion, and Much Mindless Drive...

Vwoot! I got reviews! That makes me very happy. Well, my dad didn't flip out too much, I'm just restricted for ti-- ::is bound and gagged, then dragged off::

Ghostly Hamburger: I apologize! I didn't realize that I stole it! ;.; And I believe you got the response to your question in a review on HPT, but in case you didn't, it's a resounding YES!

Jazzeh: I know, isn't it weird when that kind of stuff happens? And thanks for the compliment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, 9th Elsewhere, 'Imaginary' by Evanescence, Dance Dance Revolution, Trigun, the Matrix, or anything else previously copywrited. However, I do own Kathleen, myself, and the plot.

_Twisting Reality_

After a moment of disorientation, Danny and Caitlin touched down in the middle of a wide field of paper flowers. Caitlin stared about while Danny transformed back to human mode. "You know, I was kind of expecting it to rain DDR arrows."

"Watch what you say," Danny advised, beckoning for Caitlin to follow him, "this place is ruled by lucidity."

Caitlin moaned. "What is this place, 9E?" Danny chuckled.

"They weren't the ones who came up with lucidity, you know."

"_Hey!_" A shout from above made the pair look up, and in two seconds Caitlin was bowled over by a fairy almost the size of a ten-year-old. "About time you got your ass up here!"

Caitlin spluttered, spitting out a flower. "Kathleen?!"

"Yep!" the teen fairy chirped, sitting on her creator's chest. Her golden crown floated lop-sided over her messy brown hair, and wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a pale green t-shirt. Her lower body was clad in blue denim pants and black shoes. Kathleen's translucent blue wings quivered with excitement. "I've been waiting for-freaking-ever! What took you?"

"Um…" Caitlin was caught a little off-guard. "How long has this place _existed_?"

Kathleen rocked back, a look of concentration on her face. "Eh….two, three months." She glanced down at Caitlin's shocked face. "What, you were feeling super-depressed a while ago. You wanted a way out, and you made it; just didn't know how to find it."

"True…." Caitlin murmured, remembering the seemingly unprovoked bout of depression; she had chalked it up to jealousy of her best friend Gurkin and her boyfriend. "But wouldn't I know if I made something like this? Like a little pocket in my mind or something?"

"You'd be surprised how many pockets are in your mind, little Jynx," Danny commented, affecting a mature look. Caitlin shot him a look.

"Fact that you calling me that nickname disturbs me greatly aside, I believe I'm really the bigger one here. You have no right to call me 'little'."

Danny rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm relatively the same age as you, genius." Caitlin propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head to the side, observing him. Her Danny was right; he was taller than any fourteen-year-old she knew and something about him hinted at his older age, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"…I win."

Kathleen hovered a couple of feet above the ground. "Quit stealing Gurk's lines."

"Why? They're great lines!"

"Just stop it." Caitlin harrumphed, but relented and stood up.

"So, where are we going?"

Danny grinned slyly, striding off with his hands behind his head. "You'll see…" The authoress groaned at this, but followed along, attempting to ignore the soft buzzing noise Kathleen's wings made. She gazed about, observing the purple sky with a bit of trepidation. _Jeez, I knew songs inspired me, but this is ridiculous._ Her mind began to drift, as it usually did, and her escort noticed a slight change in the landscape: sand was starting to dust the origami flowers. Kathleen prodded Caitlin in the side.

"Hey, you waiting for a Plant Bulb or something?"

"Myuh?" Caitlin slurred, startled by the intrusion on her thoughts. "What do you mean?" Immediately the sand disappeared.

"You were thinking of 'Feathers in the Sand'?" Danny asked, turning to face her.

"Uh…yeah, actually. I've been altering the plot a bit. Why?"

"You were causing a sandstorm."

She blushed. "Oops." Kathleen shrugged.

"There was no harm done, it's gone now. Let's move on before you start in on something—" A condom randomly fell out of the sky and hit Caitlin on the head. "Damn your hormones."

Caitlin flushed. "What? It's just a condom!"

And they continued. It was rather boring, and since the author is having a crisis with this particular part, she's going to screw it to all damn hell and get to the next bit.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Do you realize how annoying that is?!" Danny snapped, turning around to glare at his whiny semi-creator. She just grinned.

"A-yup."

"The hate coursing through me is enough to rival Agent Smith."

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "That's a lie and you know it."

"So? It still sounds cool."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Could you stop it? I'd really rather not randomly conjure up squiddies that would kill us all."

And then the chapter ended.

_End Chapter 2_

I kinda lost interest in this chapter, so I just threw in some funny scenes after the necessary joining of another companion. The next chapter will be more interesting, I swear! ducks from the mass of pointy things being thrown in her direction


End file.
